Unique Pairs (TMNT Boyfriend Scenarios)
by selenaburns345
Summary: Have you ever wondered what you're life would be like as one of the Ninja Turtle's girlfriend? If you haven't then continue reading and enjoy your life as a girlfriend of one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's girlfriend! This is a Turtle x fem! reader story. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Might be bumped up to M because of later chapters.
1. When You Meet: Leonardo

You were walking down the sidewalks of NYC on your way home from work at Murokami's shop. It had been an eventful day at work that day because Murokami was teaching you how to make his famous _pizza gyoza_. It was funny, pizza gyoza was popular with one specific group that almost always ordered over the phone when you were on shift. You had never seen them, but they always ordered to a specific alleyway. There was always payment on the manhole covering in the alleyway so you always just left the food there.

On your way back to Murokami's shop, you passed a dark alleyway. Instead of just normally passing the alleyway like normal from the other side of the street, you had stayed on the left side and was pulled into the alleyway by three men with black suits on and looked to be triplets.

"The one known as (y/n) will come with the ones known as Kraang", one of the triplets said in a raspy voice that sounded like he had the flu.

Your eyes went wide with fear and your training instincts kicked in. You grabbed the man's lapel and brought your hand forwards and palm-heeled him in the nose. What should have caused his nose to break only caused him to stagger backwards and stare boredly at you, his face vague of emotions.

The man that was on the left of the one that you had hit stepped forwards and grabbed you by the back of your shirt.

"The one known as (y/n) will stay motionless for the ones known as Kraang to transport the one known as (y/n) to the place known as Kraang headquarters".

Catching the gist of their non-existent grammar, you summed up enough confidence and courage to spit back a retort of your own.

"The one known as (y/n) will _not_ stay motionless for the ones known as Kraang to transport the one known as (y/n) to the place known as Kraang headquarters." you said, releasing the man's grip from your back by taking your foot and smashing it on his foot. However, with the flip flops you had on, smashing your foot onto his made it feel like you were purposefully stomping on hard metal.

"OWW!" you screamed.

That's when your little mix-up with the triplets came to a climax. Four misshapen shadows grew on the wall on the other side of the alley. A cloud of purple smoke flooded your vision as you heard grunts and groans as it sounded like people were fighting. Somewhere amongst the chaos, a metal head had been tossed my way and you got hit in the head, winding up with a concussion.

The cloud of purple smoke disappeared and you heard whispers of voiced that sounded like they belonged to teenaged boys.

"Let's just get out of here!" you heard a voice growl.

"What do you mean? We can't leave her here!" another voice protested.

"So! If Splinter find out that another human knows we exist we're toast!" the first voice growled.

"Guy's she's got a head injury!", a new voice protested.

"Exactly, so whatever she sees she'll just think it's a figment of her imagination!" a fourth voice concluded.

You heard a huff of irritation before out of the shadows stepped four humanoid turtles each wearing a colored mask with weapons on their backs. You had no reaction. All you could do was sit there and stare at the sight before you. Sure, you had seen many things in your lifetime, but mutant humanoid turtles was not one of them.

The turtle with a blue mask stepped forwards and held out a three fingered hand.

"Here, let me help you up."

You hesitantly reached out and grabbed the turtles hand and was quickly pulled to your feet causing me to stumble. You smiled weakly as the turtle steadied you and he returned the gesture.

"Is there any place that's safe for you to go?" he asked.

You nodded. "I have to get back to work." you stated, trying to limp out of the alleyway.

"We'll get you there safely!"

You turned around and the turtle smiled again. "The name's Leonardo by the way."

"(y/n)." you responded.

"Now whereabouts might you be headed?"

"Murokami's Shop." You answered, putting a hand to your forehead.

He grabbed you and hoisted you up and onto his shell. "Hold on tightly." he warned.

Then off you went back to Murokami's shop where the turtles left you.

Was what you had just witnessed a dream?


	2. When You Meet: Raphael

It was a dark night and you were angrily kicking cans along the sidewalk on your way home. You had just broken up with your boyfriend after seeing your so called "friend" and him kissing in a restaurant. You dumped him right then and there, your suspicions of them finally confirmed after weeks of getting stood up by both your boyfriend and friend. Angrily wiping the tears away from your eyes you failed to notice where you were going and were knocked down by a bike rider. You landed face first on your hands and knees, causing your palms and knees to scrape against the concrete and bleed.

"WHAT THE HECK!" you yelled. You turned to the bike rider who was getting farther and farther away from you. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Ignoring your bleeding palms and knees, you slowly sat up and one by one grabbed your things and put them in your backpack. Once you had finished you stood back up and brushed off your knees and palms and wiped the blood away. With the blood already staring to clot in the wounds there was no need for any bandaids. After getting all the excess blood away you started to make your way down the street once again.

About five minutes had passed when you took out your phone and checked the time.

 _9:00pm_

You were late! You had to get home quickly or your grandfather was going to freak out over the fact that you broke curfew. You groaned and quickened your pace. Instead of taking the normal route home, you were going to have to pass through the dangerous part of your extensive city. Passing the school and the library, you walked into the dangerous part of town.

You hardly took any notice of the two men who were following you after you had walked past a dark alleyway. With your sole focus on getting home, you ignored them and paid them no mind.

"Hey girlie!" you heard a voice call.

In an effort to ignore the cat calls of the men behind you, you put on your headphones and turned the volume up to the max. However, in doing this you sealed your fate in getting thrown into a world of chaos. In an alley up ahead there waited another man taller and stronger than the two who were following you and they all belonged to the same gang, the Purple Dragons.

You were suddenly pulled into the alleyway and the headphone jack popped out of the phone and your phone started playing the vocal version of O _de to Joy_ fromSymphony No. 9 In D Minor, Op. 125 out loud. You were slammed against the wall and your eyes went wide. There in front of you were three men from the notorious Purple Dragons gang. They all had smirks on their faces that made bile rise in your throat. How they could do things like this was beyond you. Sure you were bad, but you weren't _this_ bad. It amazed you how people threw their lives away in a second's notice.

The leader of the three pulled a knife from his belt and sneered as he held it out towards you and motioned his head for the other two to go through your bag. As you watched the display play out your cocky personality couldn't help but poke it's annoying way into the situation.

"Is this really the way you all make a living?" you asked. "I mean c'mon really? Picking unsuspecting girls from off the streets just to go through their bags for a measly couple of bucks?"

The leader sneered and brought his head closer to your face. "I wouldn't be quick to misjudge us, _little girl_!"

You rolled your eyes and looked over to the other henchmen. "My guess is that you three work for something bigger and your going against the rules with picking off other people other than what your operation allows."

The leader's eyes widened ever so slightly and his grip on the knife slackened a bit. You took notice of this and carefully proceeded with the plan of escape forming in your brain. You had training in martial arts and knew how to defend yourself against assailants who used knives like this.

"Mind your attitude _little girl._ I could slit your throat here and now if I felt like it."

You scoffed. "Like I don't know about the Purple Dragon's operations downtown."

"Practically everybody's been warned about you."

You had to be careful though. On your back there was a giant tattoo of a Chinese tiger, the ancient enemy of the dragon and was a symbol of a gang that you belonged to. It just so happened that the Tigress' of Yin were allied with the New York City police in hopes of catching the purple dragons and other criminals on the streets of NYC. The gang was the mortal enemy of the Purple Dragons and was completely made up of women, in hopes of retaining the symbol of Yin.

The largest and most likely the dumbest one of the three looked up from the bag. "Hey boss she doesn't have anything valuable!"

The leader snapped his head to the large man and you took this as an opportunity to lean your head back and try out the move. Unluckily though, it failed. You had successfully gotten out of the man's hold but you had caused the knife to cut open the back of your jacket and shirt, leaving you in your sports bra that you had on from working out at the gym and your black sweatpants. With your tattoo revealed and no experience or training in combat whatsoever, you were screwed.

"She's a Tigress of Yin!" the leader cried. "Attack!"

Just as the men were about to converge upon you, four dark figures jumped down from the fire escape. They took out the three men and in the middle of the fight one of the figures accidentally knocked you down.

Still a bit woozy from the fall, your vision was cloudy. As it settled and your sight become clear once more you came face to face with a green, three fingered hand. You trailed your eyes from the hand, up a green arm with armor, and came to a settle on the face of a humanoid turtle. He was wearing a red mask and through that mask emerald green eyes looked down upon you expectantly.

Instead of taking the hand however, you shrugged it away and got up yourself with a smirk on your face. The look on the turtles face looked surprised, as if he had expected a different reaction from you.

"Thanks for the save, but I could've handled them." you said.

"Not from where I'm standing." the turtle responded.

You looked behind the turtle and saw three others each with a different colored mask.

"Name's (y/n)." you said, holding out your hand. "Not to seem rude or anything, but what are you guys?"

One of the other three standing in the shadows came out with a smile adorning his freckled face.

"I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me MIKEY!", he said, orange bandana tails bobbing up and down.

"Nice to meet you Mikey. Would you answer my question?" I asked. "Your friend here in the red mask seems to be a grouchy mute!"

You smirked in the direction of the red clad turtle and he had a frown on his face as if he was thinking about something seriously.

Mikey smiled and nodded and was about to answer until he was slapped in the back of the head and Mr. Grouch finally spoke up. "We were normal turtles until we got splashed by some icky green slime."

He looked at me with a surly expression before continuing. "Are we good now?"

You nodded and walked over to him, but not before noticing the cockroach behind him. You walked around him and then picked it up discreetly, as it was next to your tattered jacket. As I walked past him, you put it onto his shoulder. He felt it and then looked down and shrieked.

"Aww is poor Mr. Turtle afwaid of little cockroaches?"

Said turtle's face was turning as scarlet red as the mash adorning his green face.

"My name's not Mr. Turtle and I'm not afraid of cockroaches!"

"Well then my knight in sterling leather, might I know the name of my savior?"

He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"My name's Raphael!" he shouted.

You walked over to him and gave him a hug, making his face turn pink.

"Thanks for the save... Raph." you said quietly before grabbing your backpack and running home.


	3. When You Meet: Donatello

You were walking home after the science fair while dragging along your project with you. It had been a long day of presenting and hoping. Your feet were sore from standing all day and your throat was parched. It had all been worth it though. Gleaming proudly in the streetlights, hanging off the project in your wagon was a 1st place ribbon. You were proud of yourself for creating a machine programmed to turn fecal wastes from animals into a renewable energy source. Your project was sire to win first prize in next month's national science fair.

On your way home you had to take a short cut through downtown in order to get home on time. Otherwise, your grandfather would go on a rampage and ground you from the internet for a week. You didn't want that to happen either. If it did, it would prevent you from going to nationals.

While just starting to get through downtown, you were passing a dark alleyway and got pulled in. There surrounding you was about fifteen ninjas with glowing red eyes. You moved and kicked one where the sun doesn't shine. Big mistake. It was like the man was made of metal! You hopped up and down on one foot as you held the other while the glowing eyed ninjas just stood there like statues.

It was when you stopped hopping around like a kangaroo in a kickboxing fight that the ninjas moved again. They grabbed you by the back of your shirt and started to drag you out of the alleyway and towards a white van. You protested and tried to scream for help through the gag that was placed over your mouth. However, any sort of actions you tried to take to either alert someone of what was occurring in the streetlight lit streets or free yourself from the rope binds that bound your limbs together was futile.

That's when _he_ appeared. Along with three other shadowy figures, a large, almost six foot tall dark figure leaped down from the roof of the building next to you and landed on the metal-like ninjas. From the force of the impact, the ninjas dropped you and you squirmed into a corner between the building and the end of a fire escape. Your eyes wide with shock, you watched as three mutant _turtles_ fought off the black suited ninjas.

There were four of them. One was clad in a red mask with sais as weapons, another was clad a blue mask with twin katanas at his defense, there was also one with an orange mask armed with nunchucks. But those three didn't catch your eye. There was one in particular, the largest of them, that caught your attention. Armed with a simple wooden bo staff; he twirled, jabbed, hit, smacked, and stabbed his way to victory with the wooden stick with a steel knife attached for extra defensive/offensive maneuvers. You watched in awe as he jumped, flipped, and flew through the ninjas, defeating them one by one.

As the last ninja fell from the bo staff's knife end, you shakily stood up. In a rush of exhilaration you ran up and hugged the giant mutant. He seemed to be surprised though, because he was cautiously hugging you back. When you finally let go, the turtles face was a bright pink, clashing with his purple mask. You smiled and he returned it, revealing a tooth gap in his top front teeth.

"Thanks for saving my life." you said. "You didn't have to do that."

Looking past you and over to the other three who were putting their weapons away, the turtle nodded and the other three disappeared back onto the rooftops. You looked up at the purple clad turtle and winked. You held out your hand and he grasped it hesitantly.

"My name's (y/n)" you said. "You gotta name?"

The turtle blinked in surprise and let go of your hand. "You're not freaked out by my appearance?"

You closed your eyes and shook your head. "Nope! I don't judge people by their looks."

The turtle rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "I-I'm Donatello." he said. "You can call me Donnie though."

You raised an eyebrow. "Nicknames already huh?"

Chuckling, Donnie jumped up and landed on the fire escape. "Well if I'm gonna see you again you're gonna have to call me something right?"

You blushed and nodded. Chuckling Donnie waved you goodbye and you returned the wave. He then sprinted away. You shook your head in disbelief.

 _Did I really just meet four giant mutant turtles?_

Instead of dawdling on the thought, you turned around and faced your project. It was all bent and broken. It looked like you were going to have to make some repairs before nationals.


	4. When You Meet: Michelangelo

It was late that night when you were walking from the arcade to the bus stop. You had stayed until closing time and were eventually escorted outside by the friendly owner as you won your last jackpot. In your backpack that was slung across your shoulder there were stuffed characters, pieces of candy, toys, knick knacks, and even extra tokens that hadn't been used, and comic books that you had read as you ate pizza for lunch that day in the arcade café. Over the years you had mastered each of the games in the arcade, whenever a new one was added to the collection It didn't take you but a couple hours to a couple days to master it. You were the undisputed champion at the arcade, your high scores reigning for several weeks until someone you let someone else take the title of champion from you.

Walking past a streetlamp that lit part of the sidewalk and the street, you stopped by a telephone pole and pulled out your phone. Pressing the button on the side, the screen lit up and your face was illuminated by the light. You typed in the passcode and the screen switched to the home screen.

 _8:30 p.m._

"Crap" you muttered and started walking again, this time with a faster pace then before.

If you didn't get home by 9:00 you were screwed. Your grandfather expected you home by then and if you broke curfew again then you were in going to be in deep trouble. As you were reaching the bus stop, you didn't fail to notice shouts coming from an alleyway. Curious to say in the least, you pulled your hoodie over your head and trudged quietly over. In order to minimize the sound you made, you pulled off your sneakers and shoved them in your backpack. However, even pulling off your shoes and putting up your hood wasn't enough to stop what was about to occur from happening.

You peered around the corner and there in a heated battle there was a large akita looking humanoid dog thing, a giant venomous koi fish with robotic legs, and a large amount of sparking, black suited robot ninja dudes with glowing red eyes fighting four humanoid turtles. Being the idiot you were, you took out your phone and opened the camera. You centered the vision of the camera on all of the creatures and snapped a picture, the flash sound and light rebounding off the walls of the alleyway.

The turtles, giant dog, and monster sized fish, along with the few robot ninjas who were still standing automatically turned and faced you. You stopped short. You hadn't expected them to stop and notice you!

"Get the girl!" Dog Face yelled.

You yelped and tried to run to the street. Unfortunately, you were grabbed and held back by two of the robotic dudes. As you were brought into the alleyway you got a closer look at the turtle dudes. Two of them were short, one wearing a orange mask with a distracted look on his face and the other with a red mask and a scowl on his lips. The other two were somewhat taller, one with a purple mask on and a worried look on his face and one with a blue mask on his face while sporting a worried and determined look.

"Hey! How's it going?" you asked casually. This must've caught all of them surprise because every single one of them was looking at you like you were either crazy or mentally retarded. Even the turtle with the orange mask was actually focused on you!

"Why are you not screaming in fear?" the akita dog dude asked. You turned my head to the side a little in confusion.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

Red turtle dude spoke up. "You don't find any of us threatening or freaky in any way at all?"

You shook your head. "Nope! To be completely honest, I find here quite cute!"

You pointed to the akita dog guy and he sneered. The turtles and fish guy had a different reaction. "CUTE!?"

"Look at him! He looks like a grumpy puppy who didn't get a treat!" you cried. Orange turtle laughed at this.

"You know guys when you think about it...he kinda does!" he said loudly laughing. The other turtles looked at him with exasperated looks on their faces.

"What's your name doggie dude?" you asked. He sneered again and looked at me with disgust.

Much to their shock, you head butted the dudes holding you and they went flying away from you, landing some three feet away unconscious.

You walked towards the dog dude and looked up at him. "Can I have a hug?"

"Are you mental or something?" he quipped.

You ignored him and took a step forwards. "Come here doggie woggie!"

"Come give Auntie (y/n) a hug!" you cooed, causing the dog man's eyes to widen and take a step back in surprise.

You were oblivious to the turtles and the fish guy laughing their asses off as you chased after the akita guy around the alleyway. You had finally cornered him when there was a noise that came from the dog dude's pocket. He quickly grabbed a phone from it and used his large hand to answer the call.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh! Hello Master Shreder!"

"You want us back at headquarters?" he asked. "N-now? Okay Master Shredder I'll be there in five minutes."

The remaining robot ninjas fled along with the dog man and the fish dude.

"BYE DOGGIE!" you yelled after them. " IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU! SEE YOU AGAIN SOME TIME!"

That's when you turned my attention to the still laughing turtle dudes. They were about to jump up onto the fire escape when you called out to them.

"Wait dudes! Don't go yet!" you cried, stopping them in their tracks.

They slumped their shoulders and walked over to you slowly. "I have a few questions for you and then you dudes can go on your way!"

Orange turtle spoke up first. "Sure! Fire away!"

"Alright. First, what are you guys and who were the other people who just left, including Mr. Doggie and Mr. Fish?" you said, with for the first time in meeting them a serious look on your face.

"We're what you call mutants." the turtle with the purple bandana said.

"Is the fish guy and Mr. Doggie mutants too?" you asked.

"Yes, and they're very dangerous." the turtle with the blue bandana said. "So don't go seeking them out."

"I won't." you promised.

"That was awesome!" the orange masked turtle said.

"What's your guys' names?" you asked in curiosity.

"I'm Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey!" the orange clad turtle said.

"Donatello or Donnie" said the purple masked turtle.

"Leonardo or Leo is fine." said the blue masked turtle.

You looked at the red masked turtle and smiled. "And what's your name?"

"Raphael or just Raph. I could honestly care less." he shrugged.

"Well, my name's (y/n)!" you said.

"Alright well it was nice meeting you (y/n)" Leo said. "We have to go now though."

The turtles one by one jumped onto the fire escape and onto the roof. It was only Mikey that was left standing there.

"Yes?" you asked.

"Will you be my friend?" he asked, eyes wide with innocence.

You smiled. It really felt like there was thing that you had a common. You could almost feel a connection to the orange clad turtle standing before you. "Sure!"

You walked forwards and threw your arms around his neck. He froze. You couldn't see his face but when he put his arms around you, you heard him sigh in content. "Thanks (y/n)."

You pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome."

Grabbing your backpack and not looking back, you didn't see the bright red cheeks of the orange clad turtle as he watched you leave.


	5. Thinking About Him: ALL

Notice

When reading chapters like this one in particular take notice of the following things:

L/G= Leonardo Scene Readers

R/G= Raphael Scene Readers

D/G= Donatello Scene Readers

M/G= Michelangelo Scene Readers

(t/n)= Turtle's name

There's going to be a change in the point of view. From now on, the story will be in first pov, and your turtle will refer to you as (y/n), depending on the chapter scenario.

(L/G)'s POV

I arrived at my doorstep out of breath from running. After telling Murokami what had happened he had let me clock out from work early. However, the weirdest thing was that Murokami almost looked like he knew what I was talking about from the look on his face as I told him of my experience with the turtles! I was curious if he actually knew about the turtles from what he had said when I told him.

Shaking my head in frustration, I opened the door and walked inside my house. There, as expected, was my grandfather. He had an annoyed look on his face and was tapping his foot on the floor expectantly. I was in deep trouble.

My grandfather is Miyake Daichi, the last full-blooded descendant of the Miyake clan, a hereditary vassal clans of the great Tokugawa clan of the Sengoku period of Japan. The Miyake clan was related to the Tokugawa clan by blood and housed many samurai warriors that were soldiers who fought under the leadership of Tokugawa Ieyasu, one of the three great unifiers of Japan. My grandfather (who is Japanese), married an American, & had my mother Miyake Chiyoko. My mother was only half Japanese, and she married an American as well, meaning we were only a quarter Japanese and had American names and surnames. That's us, (L/G) Hunt, (R/G) Hunt, (D/G) Hunt, & (M/G) Hunt.

The door opened again and in walked two of my sisters, (R/G) and (M/G). (R/G)'s jacket looked like it had been through a paper shredder, and she was now her sporting her workout clothes and tennis shoes. (M/G)'s backpack looked like it had gotten a dust bath and she herself was covered in dust. Her backpack was overflowing with arcade prizes and leftover tickets and tokens. All three of us looked like a mess, and I was hoping-for all of our sake's- that my last sister, (D/G) looked in better shape than us when she walked through the door.

There was heaving and grunting heard outside over the sound of a wagon being pulled up the steps. (D/G) was finally home and I was hoping that we weren't going to get into anymore trouble than the definite amount I knew that we already had upon our shoulders. The door opened revealing my second youngest sister and our grandfather finally stepped off the stairs. He motioned for us to follow him into the dojo.

"Would you all like to explain why you are home so late?" Grandfather asked.

We sat in a line in front of our grandfather as he paced back in forth. As the eldest I'd figured that it was my responsibility to confess my mistakes first.

"I was attacked, Grandfather." I confessed.

My grandfather stopped short and looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. He motioned with a hand for me to elaborate what I was talking about.

"It was weird Grandfather. It was like I was in a dream." I stated, raising my head and narrowing my eyes.

His eyes narrowed and I knew at once from the look he was giving me that he wanted me to stop talking like I was a child and elaborate clearly. "It happened so fast." I said. "One second I was delivering an order to a dress and then the next I was surrounded by these three, weird-looking triplets wearing suits."

Grandfather nodded, regarding my words and motioned for me to continue.

"They had really bad grammar and talked funny. As they proceeded to corner me, they mentioned something about someone named Kraang and stated that they were going to take me to their headquarters." I stated, reliving the experience in my mind.

I ran a hand through my hair from all of the stress in an attempt to calm myself down. "Naturally, my training helped a little, but in the long run it was no use."

Grandfather actually looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

I looked up at my guardian and teacher. "I mean I was unable to defeat them Grandfather."

"Their bodies were hard and almost metal-like." I said. "When I struck them, it was like they weren't affected at all."

Grandfather started to stroke his gray and white beard that hand from his face. "I understand (L/G)."

He looked down at me. "Is there anything else I should know about these attackers of yours?"

I played over my experience with the turtles and how they were dressed. They were ninjas, that much was obvious. If then they were ninjas, and ninjas stuck to the shadows, then it was plausible to assume that they wanted to stay a secret from the normal world.

I looked up at my Grandfather. "No. Nothing."

Grandfather regarded me carefully and nodded. He then looked over to my sisters.

I took a moment to think about Leo and his brothers. In any case, I was relieved that I didn't reveal the truth about my turtle saviors. It was the blue-clad leader, however, that I was curious about though. He reminded me of my mother by the way he was so easily able to lead his team like that in a fight. He was fearless in the face of the enemy in a way that I didn't thing I could ever be. It all seemed like a dream to be saved by someone who reminded me of the mother I had lost as a child. It was comforting in the least, to have someone like Leonardo and his team patrolling the streets of New York City, defeating evil and erasing it from the face of the Earth.

Although it was one thing to admire Leonardo for being the leader he was, it was another thing to have the feelings that were running through me at that moment in time. I was feeling hope and longing, hope and longing for the fearless, blue-clad leader that had saved my life. However, only the one thought that ran through my mind about the fearless leader caught my surprise:

 _Is there ever going to be a time that I was going to see Leonardo again?_

(R/G)'s POV

As (L/G) finished her recount of her being attacked, I only thought it beneficial to confess next. Grandfather seemed to be regarding my sister's words carefully before he asked if there was anything else that he should know about (L/G)'s experience. She looked like she was thinking about something and then she looked up and stated that there wasn't anything else.

Grandfather then looked over to (D/G), (M/G), and I and spoke.

"Is there any reasons in which you want to convey to me on why you were home late?" he asked.

I nodded and he turned to me. "Grandfather." I confessed. "I was attacked as well."

He looked surprised again and motioned for me to explain. "I was on my way home from the gym when I stopped by Murokami's shop for some dinner. I didn't see (L/G) though, she must've been out on the delivery thing."

Grandfather looked at me and regarded my words. I continued on with the tale.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you the reason that I stormed out of Murokami's shop, only that I was angry at something or someone." I stated.

Grandfather nodded and a small smile graced his face.

"Well, as I was saying, I was angry and stormed out of the restaurant." I continued. "I was knocked down by a biker and then I took a short cut home."

"It was when I was pulled into an alleyway..." I said. "That I was cornered by three members of the Purple Dragons, a vicious gang of criminals who pollute the streets of New York City."

Grandfather looked at me and frowned. I was being childish, and he wanted me to stop.

I sighed in somewhat annoyance. I re-adjusted my position on the tatami mats and looked up at my grandfather. "I was pulled into an alleyway and was cornered. Of course my training was helpful in defeating them, but before I could defeat them they saw my tattoo."

Grandfather looked at me and regarded my torn jacket and assessed the situation. He of course, knew about my outings with the Warriors of Yin, yet he was still somewhat surprised at my carelessness.

"Is there anything else I should know about your attack?" he asked.

I thought about revealing Raphael and the others, but something prevented me from doing so. It was like I felt like I was betraying a long time friend and ally even though I had just only met him and the others nearly thirty minutes before. "No Grandfather." I concluded. "Nothing."

"Very well." he said, nodding in assurance.

I was glad I didn't sell out Raph and his brothers. It was like I felt reassured that I wasn't betraying him, and more rather protecting him by keeping his secret from my grandfather. He was headstrong like I was at times, he seemed to care about his brothers in the same way that I care for my sisters, he was loyal and misunderstood. All of these things seemed to be obvious to me from the very moment that I met the mysterious, red-clad turtle. But one thing crossed my mind in that moment, one that I wasn't sure I was supposed to be happy about.

 _Would I ever see Raphael again?_

(D/G)'s POV

(R/G) finished her story and that's when Grandfather turned to (M/G) and I. I was nervous to tell Grandfather what had happened to me this evening and I was hoping he wouldn't be angry at me for failing to defend myself. Grandfather stepped towards us and his eyebrows furrowed as if he was contemplating something.

"Am I correct to assume that you two have a similar tale?" Grandfather asked.

I nodded slowly and looked up into his eyes, not being able to discern the emotion that they held. I then turned to (M/G), who was smiling to herself as she looked up at our grandfather. Grandfather looked over at her and she closed her eyes and nodded as well.

Grandfather put one hand behind his back and used the other to stroke his beard once again. "(D/G)! I would like to hear the story of how you were attacked." he demanded.

"Yes, Grandfather!" I said.

I sat up strait and adjusted my position on the tatami mats.

"I was walking home from the science fair when I was attacked in an alleyway." I started. "It seems that alleyways are a recurring place to attack people among criminals."

Grandfather gave me a look telling me that I was veering off topic. I straightened my back and continued on.

"They were ninjas." I stated, causing Grandfather to look at me in surprise. "They were suited in black and had goggles that glowed red in the darkness."

Grandfather looked at me and regarded what I said. He nodded and I proceeded on with my story.

"I temporarily forgot my training Grandfather." I confessed. "Therefore I was cornered by the ninjas and my project was ruined."

"I did, however, manage to land a hit on one of them though." I stated. "It was the one place that most men don't usually want attacked."

Grandfather smirked at my statement. It was a small smirk, but a smirk nonetheless.

"Although, that isn't the thing that caused me to be cornered though." I said. "When I struck him, It was like (L/G) said. It was like they were made out of metal!"

Grandfather noted what I said. However, that's when I paused. Did I really want to sell out my saviors when they were so adamant about even telling me about themselves? While the logic in my brain said that telling my grandfather about the turtles was what I was _supposed_ to do, I went with my gut and decided against it.

"(D/G)?" he asked. "Is there anything else I need to know about your attack?"

I shook my head and sighed before answering. "No, Grandfather." I said. "Nothing."

I thought about my decision for a moment. Had I made the right one? I concluded that I had, and that I had made it well. Donnie's face passed through my mind. That gap-tooth smile that I - for some reason - found adorable, and the way that he was flustered when I gave him a hug. I felt connected to him somehow. I had just met him, yet I felt that I could trust him indefinitely. There were certain things that I could tell from the first moment I laid my eyes upon him. I could tell that he somewhat lacked confidence in himself as I spoke with him. I could tell that he cared for his brothers from watching him fight. And I could tell that even though he was the largest of the turtles, he wasn't sadistic with his size. He didn't use his large size to bully or hurt others, he used it to protect those who can't defend themselves.

Though all of this went through my mind, I was stricken with surprise at my last thought:

 _Am I ever going to see Donatello again?_

(M/G)'s POV

I sat calmly on the tatami mats in the dojo. All of my sisters seemed to be freaking out over being attacked, while I on the other hand was sitting still and calm. My grandfather looked at me for my story. I sat a bit straighter and looked up lazily. "May I tell my story now, Grandfather?"

He nodded and I proceeded. "I wasn't exactly attacked though." I said. "I kind of walked into being snatched and used for bait."

Grandfather didn't look surprised at what I told him of my actions.

"I heard something going on in an alleyway on the way to the bus stop so I went to investigate." I said.

"There was a giant doggie and fish with robot legs. There was also some more of those ninja guys that (D/G) was talking about."

Grandfather looked at me and he frowned while starting to stroke his beard again.

"Mr. Doggie was scared of me though." I said, a tone of sadness in my voice. "I met someone new though after Mr. Doggie, Mr. Fish, and the robot ninjas left though. So it wasn't all bad."

Grandfather looked at me and seemed to be thinking over my words. He then spoke finally after about two minutes of thinking.

"Who was this new person you met exactly?"

I stopped for a moment. Would Mikey and his brothers want me to tell someone about them being turtles? I decided that they wouldn't and decided against telling my grandfather the truth about Mikey. Even though I decided against telling the truth though, I felt as though I didn't want to sell my new friend out in the first place. There was something about Mikey, the air of innocence around him, that made me say no to it every time. I felt connected to him, because of the way he seemed to be innocent and oblivious to the hardships of the real world around him. That was the way I was before I lost my mother so long ago. But that thought wasn't what caught my attention. No, it was the question that I had thought of next that caught my curiosity:

 _Is it possible that I would ever again see Michelangelo?_

Third POV {You are referred to as (y/n)}

Your grandfather paced in front of your siblings. It was early morning before school the next day and it had been at least a day since that night you came home late after being attacked/snatched and used for bait, and you were now sitting once again in the dojo of your large apartment after telling your grandfather of your experience. Your grandfather came to a stop in the middle and turned to face you and your sisters.

"My granddaughters" he said, "It had come to my attention that you all have created new enemies."

You gulped and nodded with your sisters.

"However, I do not want you seeking out these enemies for yourself, rather I want you all to be prepared for the coming tide." he stated. "Therefore starting today, each day you come home after school there will be a training session for five hours."

You and your sisters started to groan in annoyance before shutting up after your grandfather sent you all an sharp look.

"Yes, Grandfather." you and your sisters said in unison.

The times were changing, and you were certain that you were going to need (t/n) and his brothers' help for the coming events.


	6. When He Thinks About You: ALL

**Author's Note**

This chapter will be in the Turtles' POV and you will be referred to as (L/G), (R/G), (D/G), or (M/G)...

Might be a bit shorter than the other ones...

 _ **Leonardo**_

I was meditating in the dojo while my brothers were out in the living room playing video games. However, something that was in the very back of my mind was bugging me. As I calmly sat in the dojo under the tree, I tried to empty my mind and be peaceful. But whatever had been bugging me came to the front of my mind and seemed to be vey obnoxious about it.

 _"Why was she so calm after seeing us?"_

 _"Is there some sort of reason for such a reaction?"_

 _"How can she not have been disgusted by me and my brothers?"_

 _"Is there anyway I can find out the truth to these questions?"_

I thought about the last question for a moment. If I were to find out the answer to all of my questions, there was only one way to go about doing it. Master Splinter was going to hate it, but it was one of those ties that I had to go against orders. I had to see her again. I had to see (L/G).

 _ **Raphael**_

I was in the living room while Mikey and Donnie were going against each other in the video game that we were playing when I decided to go work out. I jumped up from where I was sitting on the couch, causing Mikey to shriek in surprise and the controller to fly from his hands. He lost to Donnie and he glared at me from the floor in front of the couch.

"Hey!" he cried.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You made me lose!" Mikey shouted. "Not cool dude!"

"Yeah, whatever!" I said, waving Mikey off.

"I'm gonna do something else." I said. "Watching you two is getting boring."

Mikey grunted in annoyance and turned back to the TV while Donnie was gloating about how awesome he had been. I rolled my eyes at my two younger brothers and walked over to the punching dummy that hung from a pole. I started to punch the worn training tool and found something nagging me in the back of my mind.

 _"Why was she so cool with meeting us?"_

 _"Is there a reason she was so chill when she met people as messed up as us?"_

 _"How could she have not freaked after being cornered by the purple dragons?"_

 _"How had she not been hurt by them?"_

 _"Would I ever get rid of these annoying thoughts?"_

It was then that I realized that I wouldn't get rid of them unless I did the one thing that Leo would hate. I had to see (R/G) again.

 _ **Donatello**_

Mikey, Raph, and I were all in the living room playing video games when Raph suddenly got up and caused Mikey to lose. They argued for a moment while I was just gloating on how I had defeated my undefeatable gaming younger brother. Mikey turned to me and glared at me after Raph left.

"Ya know, I would've won if Raph hadn't distracted me right?" Mikey asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll never know now will we?" I said.

"I call for a rematch!" he shouted and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Sorry Mikey, I've got stuff in the lab I have to work on." I said and waved him a short goodbye before walking away.

 _In the Lab_

I was working on repairing the T-pod when something at the back of mind began to take my focus off the project. I tried to regain my focus and shook my head in frustration before settling back into working on the T-Pod. Five minutes had gone by and my focus had solely been on the T-Pod when the thought that had been bugging before came back, more annoying than the time before. I groaned in frustration and threw the tool I was using onto the worktable before leaning back in my chair, thoughts racing through my head.

 _"Why had she been attacked by the foot?"_

 _"Was she okay?"_

 _"Why didn't she freak out when she saw us?"_

 _"Did she have a science project with her?"_

 _"Did she have a reason not to freak out over our appearance?"_

 _"How can I find the answers to all these questions?"_

That's when it hit me. The answer to solve all my problems with this situation. It was a solution that I could guarantee that neither Leo or Master Splinter would approve of. I had to go to the surface to search for (D/G). I had to know _why_. Why she reacted the way she had and what exactly about her could have attracted enough attention from the foot in order for them to attack.

 _ **Michelangelo**_

After Donnie went to to the Lab, I started playing the game again. I switched to single player and played by myself for about the next ten minutes before I got this weird feeling in the back of my head. It was like something was bugging me and I couldn't tell what it was. I shook my head in frustration and focused on the video game. That's when the weird feeling came to the front of my mind and I realized that they were thoughts!

 _Why did that cool dudette, (M/G) come into the fight?_

 _It's cool that she didn't freak out over the way me and my brothers look._

 _I'm so glad that I have a new friend!_

 _Is she going to be ok?_

 _How do I get rid of these annoying thoughts? I need to play my game!_

That's when the lightbulb appeared over my head. I had an idea! I would go to (M/G) and see if she was alright! I got up from my seat on the floor and shut off the tv. I threw the remote over my head and ran towards an exit. I failed to remember that I literally had no idea where (M/G) lived.

 ** _Third POV_**

Unbeknownst to (T/N), each of his three brothers was leaving at the same time, through different exits. They all had the same goal in mind though, seeing (y/n). (T/N) didn't even notice that he and his brother's yelled the same thing that woke Splinter up, causing him to hit his head.

"I'M GOIN OUT!"

EHHHHHHH? Any good?

Please tell me down below!


	7. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFO CONTAINED!

**Hey, reader-chan!**

I'm glad you decided to take to the notice and read this info update! An idea has occurred to me that I think that you will like! I have created a Google Classroom account and set It up to where you will get early updates if you join. If you haven't used Google Classroom in school before then I'll tell you what it is:

Google Classroom is essentially a place where you can turn assignments online to your teachers.

However, I plan to use it to set up early updates for you. If you join you will have at least a two day advantage over those who don't. I am going to upload a file from Google Drive to an announcement that you will be able to open and read the next chapter.

I also plan to use this Google Classroom account to run competitions between writers. I am getting a job in either the summer or upcoming fall and will have money to send a gift card of at least $20-30 for whatever purpose you desire.

If you want to join go here to get early updates and possible a gift card in the future.

Joining code: jjyfq77

Thanks for your consideration!

Selena


	8. When You Meet Again: Leonardo

(L/G)'s POV

It had been a few weeks since the incident where you met the turtles and Leonardo. Today was peaceful and as you worked at Murakami's shop waiting tables and serving food to customers, you began to wonder if you were ever going to see the blue clad hero and his brothers again. As you set a plate of sushi on a customers table you shook your head a pushed the thought out of your mind. It was probably a good idea to forget about them, because it was highly unlikely that you were going to ever see Leonardo or even any of his brothers again.

Another hour passed and as you were wiping down the tables and cleaning the dishes for closing time, you were tucked back into your thoughts, once again thinking of your savior in blue and his turtle compatriots. Though, it was weird for some reason. You couldn't help but think of the mysterious turtle, his companions, and the way that he saved you.

"Why did he save me?"

"Is there some specific reason?"

He could have just left you there, in the hands of your attackers, yet he chose to save you. It was unnerving, the amount of time that you had been thinking about him since your attack. Your sisters surely had enough on their own plates and you couldn't help but think that your grandfather knew something about what had happened to you and your sisters that he hadn't shared. You were worried about what the future held for you and your sisters and what role Leonardo and his brothers had in it.

When it was time to go home, you closed up shop and helped Mr. Murokami out the door and he locked it. You had a spare key in case you got to work early and Murokami-san wasn't there. You sighed and said goodbye to Mr. Murokami for the night and then started to walk home. You had school in the morning, and there was no way that you weren't going to get any sleep. As you walked, though, your thoughts travelled again to the turtles that had saved you previously. One daring though even made it's way across your mind as you walked to the other side of the road on the crosswalk. " _What if I were to purposefully get into trouble?_ " you thought.

However, in spite of the tempting thought, you decided then and there that you weren't going to follow through with the thought because of the fact that you had no idea if the turtles would actually _be around_. For one, you weren't actually sure that they were even out that night. Second, you were sure that they wanted nothing to do with you after what had happened. And third, Leonardo had never actually promised that you would ever see him again. Your meeting had been brief and quick, and though you had learned his name, you weren't exactly what you would call _friends_. You knew nothing of his life other than his name, the fact that he had three brothers as you had three sisters, that he knew martial arts, that he was some sort of ninja, he was large, mutant humanoid turtle, and that he looked to be somewhere near your age.

However, as you walked down the streets to your house, a sound caught your ear. In a rash decision that was against your better judgement, you followed the noise to a building that was next to an alley. You looked up and saw pink light flashing and you could hear grunts, gunshots, and battle cries. You decided to investigate and climbed the fire escape to the roof. When you reached the top, your thoughts and wishes from earlier had been answered. There, fighting a bunch of silver and pink looking robots with brains in their midsection and some men that looked exactly like the men who attacked you, was the blue clad Leonardo.

You watched as he sliced the robots in half with his katanas and stared in awe, your mouth somewhat going slack in amazement at the sight. You tried to get closer without brining anyone's attention to you. However, as it was, karma had it in for you and you hit your head on a railing. You let out a small cry in pain and both Leonardo's and the remaining robots' attention was brought to you, who was currently halfway up onto the roof and with a hand on the spot that got hit.

The robots turned to fire at you and then capture you, but Leonardo cut them off and killed them all. He sheathed his katanas on the back of his shells and then turned slowly around to face you. He had on his face that showed a small amount of disappointment. I smiled in embarrassment and somewhat nervousness at the conversation that was about to unfold.

I gulped and somehow spoke to my now two-time savior. It came out weak and almost childlike, for he was staring at me with a stern look that a parent would have as they began to scold a child.

"Hey?"


	9. When You Meet Again: Raphael

(R/G)'s POV

I was breathing heavily as I punched the sand bag that hung in front of me. I was angry and frustrated today, exhausted from the workload from school and the stress I had at home. Not to mention, the fact that I was stressing out over that fact that since I had been attacked by the Purple Dragons, the streets had been quiet and I hadn't received any assignments from the Tigresses of Yin.

As I let your frustrations out on the sandbag hanging from the ceiling, I all but tuned out the encouraging words that my trainer provided me with. He had no knowledge of my life outside the gym, and I wanted it to stay that way. It was for my protection, my family's protection, and to keep the existence of the recent "friends" I had just met. When I kept the existence of Raphael and his brothers a secret from my grandfather, I later finalized that decision and decided not tell _anyone_ of there existence.

I had even decided against going with my instinct of telling my sisters who had saved me from the purple dragon's attack. But, with the similarities between myself and my sisters' stories, I couldn't help but feel that my grandfather would eventually find it suspicious, if he didn't already. With all of the stress that was against me at this moment, letting my anger out on an inanimate object seemed like a good idea. But in the long run, it only made the stress worse from causing me to realize my problems in life and the fact that life wasn't always perfect like it is portrayed to be in the movies.

In spite of the way that I seemed to trying to mercilessly beat and murder the sandbag, my trainer decided not to question me about it. It was quite frankly, a normal occurrence for my trainer to see me come into the gym, face red and breathing ragged. I would glare at him and he would nod in understanding. Then I went and beat the crap out of the sandbag.

Without thinking, I started to incorporate my martial arts into the normal routine that I were currently doing. My trainer, caught by surprise, was thrown back by the sudden, powerful round house kick that I sent in the sandbag's direction. My trainer let go of the sandbag, causing the force of my powerful kick to make the sandbag swing on it's chain that held it to the ceiling.

When the sandbag came back towards me, instincts and reflexes kicked in. In reaction of the simulation of an enemy charging, I grabbed the sang bad and without knowing, pulled too hard on the already worn hinges. The chain holding the bag up creaked and groaned loudly, catching my attention and brining me out of your fight or flight response. My trainer and I watched the sandbag warily, praying to god that it wouldn't brake.

But as it was, karma had it in for me. The chain snapped and I dodged out of the way as the 100 IB, cylindrical sack of sand came barreling towards my small form. After the sandbag came to a stop next to a treadmill, my trainer sent me a look that seemed to say: "H _ow the fuck did you do that_?". I rolled my eyes and then closed them in order to try to calm my breathing to a state where I wasn't majorly pissed off to the point where I was destroying quality workout equipment. Using the breathing techniques that my grandfather showed me to control my anger - which I hardly ever even used - I tried to calm my raging nerves that were on fire with the fight instinct playing through my body. Eventually I gave up though, the emotions too great in size and power for me to control. I let out a shriek of frustration and anger before angrily stomping to where my bag was, grabbed it and walked out the door fuming.

As I trudged through the streets of NYC, I muttered to myself about my troubles. It was so freaking aggravating that none of my family members understood how I felt! I crossed the street and then walked into Central Park. As I started down the path, I failed to notice the black suited ninjas that were tailing me from above all amongst the tree branches that lined the pathway I walked on. I was too much focused on trying to figure out my life problems and calming my uncontrollable rage to notice _anything_ going on around me for that matter.

I walked past a bench and kicked a stray, dented can into the side of a trash can that stood next to it. I then stopped and sighed, running a hand down the side of my face. Without anymore mumbling or muttering to myself about my aggravations, I silently sat down on the bench and pulled my knees to my head. My nerves calmed a bit after a few moments of silence and slow breathing. However, the introduction of an unusual wind that almost smelled too mellow to be normal caused my ninjitsu training to kick in and my senses become alert and aware of my surroundings. The area of Central Park I was in had suddenly become quiet, almost too quiet for my own personal taste.

Looking around I slowly took a few, cautious steps forwards from the bench and into the paved pathway. The silence unnerved me, making me extremely cautious in choosing my next actions in the following moments. I then slowed my breath, making me as silent as possible. Only taking a short inhale and exhale of air every other second, I waited silently for about five seconds before finalizing my decision to sprint away. However, my plan was foiled when in a drastic turn of events, seven black suited ninjas fitting the description that (M/G) provided for my grandfather jumped down from the trees above and surrounded me.

Saying that I wasn't surprised by the appearance of an enemy is an understatement. Obviously, now that I was no longer grumbling about over my problems and aware of what was going on around me, I knew that someone was trailing me. The factor of the situation I was in that I didn't expect, however, was the enemy was one that my sister had witnessed. To put it simply: I didn't expect my enemy to be ninjas, even if they practiced the same arts as me. I was about to find out just how much of an adversary these ninjas were to myself and my family, and I didn't plan on losing to them either.

 **A/n- Imagine that this would be the end of a chapter in a normal fanfiction or the cliffhanger of a TV episode before a commercial break. There's gonna be a pretend break. Okay?**

I stood my ground as I went into a defensive stance, prepared to fight off the enemy. The fight passed in slow motion through my vision as it proceeded. I fought the ninjas off one by one, while also defending my body from the ones who were attempting to pin me to the ground or land a hit on me. I threw a sharp, quick, and powerful uppercut punch into one of the ninja's jaw which caused him to barrel backwards into his comrades who were attempting to regain their footing on the ground.

It wasn't until the goggles of one of the ninja's masks lit up with a bright red light that I was taken by surprise. My vision went blurry and I was swept from my feet by a low roundhouse and I landed harshly on the pavement underneath me. My back was surely scraped and bleeding from the fall, but I didn't have time to worry about that, I had seven enemies who were beating the hell outta me. I quickly did a back hand spring off the ground and flipped back up onto my feet. My back was definitely bleeding profusely, for I could now feel the warm liquid called blood running down my back.

I then noted that from the fall, one of my jackets had yet again, been torn to rags. I had been at the gym earlier, so naturally I was only wearing a sports bra underneath, and once again, my Tigress of Yin tattoo was put on full display for the enemy to see. It had been a instant decision and I didn't even think before pulling off the ruined garment and letting my secret free to the known world. I twisted around to try to get a look at my back. Sure enough, I was right, I was bleeding. There was a large scrape along my lower back that went all the way up to the back strap of my sports bra. There were several bruises accompanying the scrape from where the enemy ninjas had landed hits on me.

I looked around at the black-suited ninjas who were all either limping a bit or clutching their arms and shoulders. I wiped some blood that was running from my eyebrow and lip then looked at the blood that stained my fingers. "Well, how about that?"

"You've ruined my face! Now how am I gonna get a date for homecoming?" I grunted with sarcasm as I landed an uppercut and a right hook on two enemy ninjas that tried to advance on me again. But as I was focused on the ninja's who were trying to advance me, I failed to notice that they were making a team play and had decided to play dirty. After the two ninjas that I punched went unconscious, I was congratulated with a large rock to the back of the head.

If I though my vision was blurry before, it was nothing compared to what my vision was like right now. Blood was rushing to my head and I became dizzy, dizzy enough for me to lose my sight for a few seconds as well as my balance. I crumpled to the ground, my vision went black and I passed out.

I didn't know how long I was out, but I awoke to the sound of metal crashing against metal. I groggily sat up from where I was laying on the ground and the first thing that I saw when my vision returned and cleared up was Raphael, the one and only mutant turtle I knew that had a temper short enough and dangerous enough to rival my own. He was fighting off one of the black-suited ninjas, and from what I could tell all of the other ninjas were knocked out cold, and probably wouldn't awaken for a few more hours.

Raph stabbed the ninja he was fighting in the face and before I could yell for him to not kill the man, sparks shot out from the ninja's body, signifying that it was not in fact a human. It was a robot! I groaned and held the back of my head which was still bleeding only not as heavily as before. My back had scabbed up a bit and my bruises ached and made my body sore and made it painful to even move from my sitting position.

Raphael turned and looked at me and smirked.

"How's it going twinkle toes?" I asked. "Still afraid of little old cockroaches?"

Raph's cocky smirk turned into a frown.

"That's the best you have to say to me?" he asked incredulously, crossing his arms in disappointment. "No, 'Hey Raph, thanks for saving my butt!',?"

I groaned and lay back down on the ground. I closed my eyes briefly and then turned my head to look at him with a half-lidded, tired and weary gaze.

"Hey, thanks for saving my ass today Raph. It was really…" I trailed as my vision got dimmer and dimmer.

I didn't hear Raphael's worried shouts as I passed out on the Central Park pathway, covered in blood and wounds.

{a/n}-

Is this chapter any good? Please tell me in the comments below….


End file.
